A Mix of Worlds
by rlb190
Summary: Alchemist, Witches, and Moroi, oh my! When You throw Moroi, Dhampirs, Witches and two reluctant Alchemists into one school, then you get chaos, and a crap load of it. The sudden deaths of Moroi and Dhampirs around the world cause the supernatural world to go into chaos. Everyone is blaming one another, and without help, the mixed world will all fall, together. SYOC, VERY OPEN
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm backkkkkk~! Here's what up, you me, SYOC. Got it? I'm gonna make the best story you guys have ever read!

Let's get down to business. You can make a total of 4 different types of characters!

Witch- Must be Female, AND human. Accepting 2!

Dhampir- excepting a total of 4 Dhampirs, no relation to canon.

Moroi- excepting a total of three, ONE spirit user. Royal and Non royal and I need at least ONE royal and ONE common blood

Alchemist- accepting two, one male and one female

Rules!

No relation to canon peeps. They will show up, so that's be awkward

I have the right and choice to turn them Strigoi/Kill them.

They MUST follow the stereotype feelings, Alchemists will NOT love vampires, and Dhampirs are not lazy!

They will all be the St. V's, but the history must follow the norm. Not all parents were kill/awakened by Strigoi

If a ROYAL Moroi, must have royal name, Conta, Ozera, etc… NO DRAGMIRS!

Dhampirs are gurdians. No exceptions.

Witches will not be at Saint Vlad's

One character per writer

I can add, take away, and change things to your character. If they seem like they would watch cage matches, they will. If I don't like the fact a soft-spoke Moroi knows kickboxing, I won't have it happen. IT HAS TO MAKE SENSE!

DHAMPIRS ARE NOT ALL BADASSES

MOROI ARE NOT ALL WEAK

WITCHES ARE NOT JUST TEEN GIRLS

PM ME THE FORMS! I will NOT take them through review!

IF YOU READ ALL THE RULES, PUT I LOVE PUDDING ON YOUR FORM IN ALL CAPS!

**Moroi Form:**

**Name (First and Last):**

**Nickname (optional): **

**Gender:**

**Age: **

**Personality: **

**History:**

**Specialty (Water, Fire, Earth, Wind);**

**Hobbies: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Family:**

**Appearance (AND celebrity look alike. NO EXCEPTIONS!): **

**History:**

**Other (Nationality, sexual orientation, etc.):**

_**Dhampir Form**_

_Name (First and Last):_

_Nickname (optional): _

_Gender:_

_Age: _

_Personality: _

_History:_

_Physical Abilities:_

_Hobbies: _

_Likes: _

_Dislikes:_

_Family:_

_Appearance (AND CELEBRITY LOOK ALIKE): _

_History:_

_Other (Nationality, sexual orientation, etc.):_

**Witch Form:**

**Name (First and Last):**

**Nickname (optional): **

**Gender:**

**Age: **

**Personality: **

**History:**

**How the discovered they were a witch:**

**Spells: (FOLLOW THE BOOKS OR MAKE YOUR OWN, DO NOT OP):**

**Hobbies: **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Family:**

**Appearance (picture is optional): **

**History:**

**Other (Nationality, sexual orientation, etc.):**

_Alchemist Form_

_Name (First and Last):_

_Nickname (optional): _

_Gender:_

_Age: _

_Personality: _

_History:_

_How they feel about Vampires:_

_Hobbies: _

_Likes: _

_Dislikes:_

_Family:_

_Appearance (plus celebrity look alike): _

_History:_

_Why they are the Alchemist of the family: _

_Other (Nationality, sexual orientation, etc.):_


	2. Chapter 2

"The bodies of Mya Conta, aged 27 and her guardian, Dylan Hefts, aged 28 were found this morning in the Conta's summer home in South Florida. Their blood was drained from their bodies, but there were no wound marks and no signs of forced entry. This totals the amount of strange deaths of the super natural community to 31 Moroi and 21 Dhmapirs. There is a investigation going on currently. "We have no leads." Says royal guardian Rosemarie Hathaway. "But if anyone knows anything, be sure to alert a guardian." The Queen has declined to comment about the situation. But the question remains, who, or what, is behind these killings?"

Azalea Montgomery shut the paper and looked up from the table. Milan Rein blinked at her friend. "And your point is?" she asked, brushing her black bangs from her face. "Ugh, you don't get it do you?" sighed Azalea.

"Um, no?" Milan replied, taking a bite of her soup. The smells and noises of the dining hall early in the morning, err, night were welcoming to Azalea. Nice and familiar. The 18 year old had been going to the school since she was small and she normally enjoyed breakfast, sitting in the same spot in front of Milan, whom she had met in middle school. But why did she feel so… unsure?

"This is insane! All of these deaths and no one is doing anything!" she complained, her pastel green eyes worrying.

Milan noticed her despair and sighed, relenting. "Okay, listen Lea. The guardians are investigating. Those guys are badass, so we should have nothing to worry about! Plus, we're in the middle of a super safe, protected school with, like, a gazillion guardians."

She motioned to the five figures in white and black leaning on the wall. "Plus, a gazillion novices training to be badass. It's fine." She consoled.

Azalea took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay. You're right." She relaxed and looked down at her food, picking at it with her fork.

Someone suddenly slid into the seat next to Milan, holding a tray with yogurt and glass of water. The most noticeable thing about him was the sunglasses he was wearing over his icy blue eyes. He looked like he had a very long night, and a nasty hangover.

"Hey." He muttered, taking a long sip of water. Milan looked him over. "Remind me again, how the hell did you find booze in the middle of nowhere, Montana?"

He smirked. "Ha-ha. Just be quiet, I've had a long night." Milan raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, who'd you screw this time?" she laughed while he shoved her, but he was grinning as well.

"No one in particular." He said. Azalea looked at him and sighed. "Please tell me you're not off getting some girl pregnant, Sebastian?"

The Ozera boy shrugged. "We'll see." He groaned and slammed his head on the table. "Snapps!" he mutters, using the word they agreed on for 'killer hangover' back when all first started to drink. Azalea made a face.

"You okay? Need a coffee or something?' she asked him, pitting him.

"I'm fine!" he said sharply, making Milan wince. "Geez, loud mouth." She uttered to him. A nearby guardian noticed the Dhampir girls and the single Moroi and walked over.

"Everything okay here?" he asked, questioning the sunglasses over the Moroi's face.

"Um, yes Guardian Hennington." Azalea stuttered out. Milan looked down at her food. "Perfect." She muttered, making a sour face.

"You bet Aaron! Things are going great!" Sebastian said, faking cheer. Azalea kicked him under the table and he frowned. "What?" he complained as the guardian walked back to his post.

"That was smooth." Milan commented.

"I'm a smooth guy." He smirked at her. Milan rolled her eyes. "God, boys." She complained.

At that moment, across the school, a scream was heard. Everyone stopped moving and talking at once. Frozen and listening. There was another scream. The Guardians broke out running to the scream, as everyone else attempted too, but where stopped by the teachers to order everyone to sit down.

Azalea's eyes were occupied as she spoke. "What do think happened, Milan- crap! Where did she go?" her friend was no longer at the table. Sebastian looked startled. "I have no idea. Probably hunting for whoever screamed."

"Oh lord." Azalea said scrambling up from her seat and slinking out of the room, her Moroi friend at her side. Once free of prying eyes, they raced across campus to the elementary campus.

"No! No!" Azalea cried. They raced to a figure lying on the ground. Milan was already there, holding the girl in her lap. Azalea bent over the person, a young girl, not older than herself. Her face was pale and chalky, her eyes blank and staring. There was no blood on her, not even a wound.

Milan was staring. "She's dead. No blood or anything. But… it looks like she has no blood left."

The one colorful thing about her was the golden lily tattoo on her cheek.

**Okay! Chapter 1! Blog is up and linked on my profile. I still need people, so submit please!**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	3. Chapter 3

The Alchemist team walked quickly out of their car and started unpacking their things from the trunk. The girl was busy ranting;

"-called me in the middle of the night! This is ridiculous. What would they want at this ungodly hour!?" she complained as she grabbed her brown leather bag containing her supplies from the truck. The male smiled to himself, a little amused. "It is pretty late. But I what I want to know is why I'm partnered with you, Raven." He smirked.

Raven Zyanya, Alchemist of the Zyanya family scoffed. "Don't talk to me like that Alec Monroe! I am _not _in the mood." Raven pulled both backpacks from the trunk and Alec shut it. Raven threw Alec his backpack and locked the car. Alec smiled again. "Ooh, okay, okay, no need to blow your top." Raven rolled her eyes and they both started walking to the school.

"Okay, here." Raven pulled a manila folder from her leather side bag, opened it, and gave it to Alec. "According to this, there's been a series of deaths among the vampires and their protectors. Today, a small group of two Dhampirs and one Moroi found the body of an Alchemist at their school. All blood was completely drained, but no wounds or any marks."

Alec flipped through the folder. "Why did you get one of these? I didn't get one." Raven rolled her eyes. "We're a team, teams share, they called me first."

"Alright. Any idea who this Alchemist was?"

"No. We're coming to identify the body and clean up. Maybe stay for a few days." She said. "I hope you brought your holy water." She added, trying to make a joke. He laughed, making Raven smile. The mood had lightened, but not for long.

They entered the gates of the school and were welcomed by a few guardians in black and one young teacher, maybe 18 or 19, who looked like she didn't want to be there. They nodded at the Alchemist and motioned for them to follow as they began to walk.

The Moroi teacher walked next to Raven, who flinched. The teacher looked apologetic. "Sorry! Just nervous." She added quickly.

"I'm Jill Mastrano- Dragomir. I'm the defense teacher here." She said, introducing herself. Raven gave the polite Alchemist smile. "I'm Raven Zyanya, this is my partner, Alec Monroe." Alec waved to Jill, who smiled.

"Nice to meet you both. I can say, it was quite a shock when the students discovered the poor girl's body. Um, I assume you're going to keep this out of police records?" she asked.

"Of course. With all this media attention right now, this is the last thing we need." Alec responded. They turned a corner and walked up to the elementary campus, where a body lay, covered in a black cloth.

Raven and Alec walked up to the body. Raven pulled out a digital camera that was in her bag and started taking pictures. Alec knelt on the ground and opened his bag, taking out a latex gloves and putting them on before lifting the sheets. Raven stiffed at the sight of the Alchemist tattoo, but little did she know worse things were to come.


End file.
